1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to active head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with translatable head restraints for translating to an impact position in response to a force imparted to the seat by an occupant during an impact condition. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0119324 A1, which published on Jun. 24, 2004.